


W-Day Minus Two

by vanillafluffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Groomzilla, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Bucky is channeling his inner Martha Stewart, and that's a scary thing.





	W-Day Minus Two

Two days before the wedding, the maid of honor and the best man have a meeting. Steve looks frazzled. 

"The tuxedo fitting was a nightmare," he reports. "We all got chewed out." 

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Tony needs 'a proper shave', Clint needs to lose the purple socks, pronto, and if I show up in running shoes, I'm going to get my ass kicked." He looks hurt. "Of course I'm not going to wear these things to the wedding, but it's not like it makes a difference for the fitting."

Nat smirks. "Usually it's the bride who goes off the deep end with details."

"How's she holding up?"

"She's fine. She just shrugs and says she would have been perfectly happy to go to City Hall and take care of it. He wanted a big wedding, he can do all the heavy lifting."

Steve shakes his head. "He's got that nephew of his making the cake, all his buddies in the cafeteria are handling the food and he's driving some poor event planner Pepper knows crazy about the reception set-up. Last I saw him, he was on the phone with some florist about daisies and ranunculus. What the heck is a ranunculus, anyway?"

"You know what a daisy is? Well, look at the arrangements, and if it isn't a daisy, it must be ranunculus."

This earns her an eyeroll. "This whole thing is ranunculus. You'd think he was a General organizing an invasion force the way he's carrying on."

"Look at the bright side--in 48 hours, we'll be partying, and you know Tony is supplying the bar and the champagne."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Bucky would be jumping up and down to get married. I swear, back in the day, he dated every chorus girl on Broadway."

"You might not want to share that in the best man's speech."

"No, of course not." He sighs again. "Tony's taking us to Atlantic City tonight to party. I just hope I can keep them out of trouble."

"Pepper is taking us girls to her favorite spa. We're all going to have massages and mani-pedis, some wine and cheese..." She smiles impishly, "And don't tell her, but a troupe of male strippers may be making an appearance."

That gets a chuckle out of Steve. "Can you get pictures? I want to see the looks on their faces."

"I'll do what I can," Natasha agrees, "but what I'm really looking forward to is the expression on Bucky's face when he realizes Nick Fury is walking Maria down the aisle." 

 

...


End file.
